mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
United Provinces
UP is located on the south mainland. Bordering the Stahl Republic to the east, Amun-Seth to the west and Novak to the north. Politics UP is federal republic which works uses a similar system to the US in terms of separate elections for president and national assembly. Elements of randocracy are used throughout the legislative process. Agro admitted to union: GA - 2 Senate - 2 EC - 2 Esfuezero admitted to union GA - 3 Senate - 2 - EC- 3 Three main parties include Randocratic (pro-randocrat), Democratic (Isolationist) and Republican (active world role) Parties. Lower House: General Assembly - 105 seats based on State populations Tocaia - 30 Ornago - 25 Paramisen - 18 Modrid - 13 Varjao - 10 Xehopi - 4 Esfuezero - 3 Agro - 2 Upper House: Senate - 2 Senators for each state (including federal district) 16 seats Incumbant President: Carly Rae Jepsen Parties Janurary 2014 Randocratic - Jepsen - GA 65 (+5) - Senate 5 seats (-1) Paramisen 2, Modrid 1, Ornago 1, Tocaia 1 Democatic - Lavigne - GA 32 (+2) - Senate 4 seats (+1) Varjao 2, Modrid 1, Ornago 1 Republican - Lady Gaga - GA 3 (-2) - Senate 1 seat Tocaia 1 PRESIDENTIAL ELECTION RESULTS December 13 Grumpy Cat 83 Tocaia - 30 Paramisen – 18 Varjao – 10 Ornago – 25 Lavigne 17 Modrid – 13 Xehopi – 4 Lavigne 17 March 14 Grumpy Cat 40 Tocaia - 30 Varjao - 10 Lavigne 65 Ornago - 25 Paramisen - 18 Modrid -13 Xehopi - 4 Esfuezero - 3 Agro - 2 December 2013 (CONSTITUTION FOUNDED) Results December 13 Randocratic - Grumpy Cat - GA 60 seats - Senate - 6 Seats Democratic - Lavigne GA 30 seats - Senate 3 Seats Republican - Lady Gaga GA 5 seats - Senate 1 seat Independents - GA 5 seats Results March 14 Democratic - Avril Lavigne - GA 73 (+43) - Senate 10 (+7) Randocratic (Incumbant) - Grumpy Cat - GA 25 (-35) - Senate 4 (-2) Republican - Miley Cyrus - GA 7(+2) - Senate 2 (+1) Military Defence Department encompasses all UP armed forces and sets the agenda for policy development. It ensures that UP's military protects UP's interests and supports UP nationals abroad. In the name of the Spiderpig. Under the recent Defence Reform Act UP's military forces have been divided into six different branches as well introducing compulsory national service. This includes all men and women from the age of 19 to undertake 1 year in a branch of the armed forces. (Excluding the CDF) Each branch of the armed will also provide 1/10th of it's capabilities to the UN. This will work on a rotational basis and involve each branch. This will bring experience to our armed forces whilst playing a part in humanitarian missions. United Provinces' Army The UPA's primary function is to defend the UP's sovereignty. Any man or woman aged 16 - 50 can join the army. United Provinces' Navy The navies role includes providing: Security at Sea, International Partnerships notably the UN, protecting UP's economy and the prevention of conflict. United Provinces' Airforce Works to defend the UP and its interests by providing both air and logistical support to all branches. United Provinces' International Corps Promotes UP's interests abroad and plays a major role in humanitarian missions. This branch is also home to UP's special forces. United Provinces' Cyber Defence Force Works to defend the UP against cyber threats to protect computer systems. United Provinces' Home Guard Provides the reservists and logisitcal support in times of national disasters. Category:Countries